Premier et second amour
by Jennifer Evans
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de trumpetchick9. Literati Rory/Jess . Et si à la fin de la saison 4 Rory n'avait pas refusé la proposition de Jess... mais si elle avait dit non à Dean ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Je ne détiens pas les personnages de Gilmore Girls, ni l'histoire.

Ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction de trumpetchick9, intitulée first and seconds love. Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction.

Premier et second amour :

Rory soupira. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir ? Sa mère l'avait prévenue. 4 ans déjà. Elle avait dit à Rory que ses grands parents étaient sournois et manipulateurs, qu'ils voulaient contrôler la vie de ceux qui les entouraient. Elle leur avait même donné un surnom : marionnettiste, dont elle se servait fréquemment. Avant, Rory pensait que sa mère était juste stupide et dramatique alors elle évitait de s'en formaliser.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était assise seule à une table dans un bar elle se maudit pour ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les recommandations de sa mère. La bande d'hooligans ivres, dont l'un d'eux avait été envoyé par la grand-mère de Rory était partit et elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante.

« Excusez moi, » Rory héla une serveuse près d'elle, « y a-t-il une station de métro par ici ? »

« A quelques blocs, » répondit la fille, « mais je n'irai pas à pieds à votre place. C'est risqué la nuit. »

Super, pensa Rory. Maintenant, je dois demander à quelqu'un de venir à ma rescousse. Mentalement, elle dressa la liste de ses amis. Sa mère était le choix le plus judicieux, mais elle lui avait semblé si enthousiaste en lui parlant de son projet d'aller au mariage de Liz, que Rory ne voulait pas entraver ses plans. Lane n'avait pas de voiture et Paris était probablement avec son vieux professeur – à faire quelque chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas interrompre.

Dean. Son nom éclata dans son esprit ou dans son subconscient. Ils étaient encore amis, non ? Bien sûr, elle devait essayer, elle n'avais pas beaucoup d'options de toute façon.

Elle tira son téléphone hors de son sac à main, trouve son nom dans son répertoire, pressa la touche et porta son téléphone à l'oreille. « Hey, c'est moi. Je suis coincé, et je, bon… je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il semblait concerné. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Elle lui expliqua brièvement son problème et Dean offrit de la raccompagner chez elle. « Ce n'est pas du tout un problème, » argua-t-il quand elle insista pour ne pas le déranger. « Je viens juste de finir mon travail pour Tom à l'auberge, je serais là aussi vite que possible. »

Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, c'était Dean, il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui.

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux fini d'ingurgiter une impressionnante quantité de nourriture de bar (aux frais de son rendez-vous fuyant, qui avait laissé sa note de bar ouverte), Dean la ramena à son dortoir. Ils marchèrent un peu aux alentours, profitant de la tranquillité du campus.

« Ce campus est stupéfiant, » remarqua Dean, impressionné.

« Et encore, tu visite à un moment étrange, on est probablement les deux seules personnes présentes sur ce campus, » dit-elle. Parler avec Dean était facile, aisé. Ca lui rappelé le bon vieux temps, quand les choses allaient bien entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer que ce n'était plus le bon vieux temps. Les choses avaient changé, et à cause de ces choses, une tension existait entre eux. De nombreuses questions avaient besoin de réponses, mais Rory n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'offenser après qu'il soit venu à son secours.

« Et bien, c'était une bonne soirée. C'est bon de rire. J'ai beaucoup rit ce soir, » dit Dean. « Tu es drôle. »

« Je peux être drôle, » acquiesça Rory en cherchant ses clés.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Ouais, mais tu l'as dit comme si ce n'était jamais le cas. »

« Tu es drôle, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ouais. Bon, voici ma chambre, » dit Rory en insérant ses clés dans la serrure.

« Je sais. »

Elle se souvint de lui qui lui apportait une étagère. « Oh, c'est vrai, tu es déjà venu ici. »

« Ouais. »

Rory ouvrit la porte. Sans succès, elle essaya de trouver un moyen de terminer la soirée. « Merci d'être venu à mon secours ce soir, » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais, quand tu veux. »

Il y eut une longue pause. Finalement, Rory décida qu'elle ne pouvait tenir sa langue plus longtemps. « Dean, comment ça se fait que tu puisses être… ici… avec moi ? ou avec n'importe qui d'autre en fait, » ajouta-t-elle. « Lindsey sait que tu es ici ? »

« Elle pense que je suis sortit. » Il haussa les épaules tranquillement.

« Sortit où ? » continua-t-elle.

« Aucune importance. » Il sourit, gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que des mots ne puissent sortir, le silence fût brisé par une porte qui claqua. Rory tourna la tête. Il y avait, dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, Jess.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Jess ne remarqua pas sa surprise, ou ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avança face à elle, le visage sérieux et intense. « J'ai besoin de te parler, » lui dit-il.

« Jess, » grogna Dean.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, » insista Jess, ignorant Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta Rory. Jess pouvait-il réellement être là pour elle ?

« Rory, s'il te plait ? » plaida Jess.

« Rory ? » Dean la fixa de ses yeux marrons, attendant qu'elle parle.

Ils étaient là. Encore. Les deux hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté, une fois encore rivalisant pour son attention. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir encore la force d'argumenter avec Jess mais son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il était désespéré. Si elle voulait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, elle ne pouvait pas le faire s'ils étaient là tous les deux, alors elle se tourna vers Dean. « Pars. Rentre chez toi. »

« Non, » s'exclama-t-il, clairement en colère que Jess l'emporte à nouveau sur lui.

Elle se sentait mal de lui faire ça, après qu'il soit venu à son secours, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. « Ouais. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Avec un dernier regard noir, Dean partir, maussade. Rory attendit qu'il est passé la porte. « Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Tu devrais partir ! »

« Rory, » soupira-t-il.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, » hésita-t-il. « Je voulais juste… te voir, te parler. » Ses yeux avaient la même lueur d'espoir vacillant qu'il avait eut lors de cette fois où son cœur avait ressentit un horrible déchirement, la nuit où il lui avait déclaré son amour et s'était ensuite enfuit brusquement, laissant Rory se débrouiller seule avec ses émotions. « J'ai juste… »

« Quoi ? » Elle ne voulait pas se contenter de rester ici. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« Viens avec moi, » annonça-t-il.

Ca prit Rory complètement par surprise. « Quoi ? » Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard.

« Où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Loin ! »

Elle vacilla, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Es-tu cinglé ? »

« Probablement. Fais-le, viens avec moi, ne réfléchis pas. » Il resta debout, tellement sûr de lui, ce qui l'effrayait un petit peu.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Rory ne pouvait pas le regarder. Elle se tourna et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle devait dire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Et plus que tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner son cœur à nouveau. Pas lui, pas encore, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé avec lui.

« Tu penses que tu ne peux pas faire ça, mais tu peux. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. » Jess parla rapidement, la suivant à l'intérieur. Pourquoi venait-il l'importuner comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la comprendre ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

« Ca l'est, je te connais, » s'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Ecoute, nous irons à New York, » lui proposa-t-il, gesticulant, tout excité. « On travaillera, on vivra ensemble, on sera ensemble. C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est tout ce que tu veux aussi. »

« Non, » elle continua à protester. Il avait arrêté. Tôt ou tard, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister.

« Ecoute, je veux être avec toi, mais pas ici, pas dans cet endroit, pas à Stars Hollow, » dit-il avec dédain. « On doit démarrer de zéro. »

« Il n'y a rien à démarrer ! » s'écria-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui à nouveau. Elle était un peu effrayé et n'arrivait pas à croire les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Mais elle ne pouvait plier.

« Tu as tout empaqueté, t'es affaires sont dans des cartons. » Il sillonnait entre les boîtes remplies de ses affaires entassé dans sa chambre aux murs nus.

« C'est parfait. Tu es prête, je suis prêt. Je suis prêt pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas compter sur moi avant, mais maintenant tu peux, tu peux ! »

« Non ! » maintient-elle. Qu'est-ce qui était différent maintenant ? Quelle assurance avait-elle que Jess ait réellement changé ? Il n'y en avait aucun, et elle ne pouvait pas changer totalement sa vie pour suivre quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable. Oui, elle aimait Jess. Et à le voir debout dans cette chambre, oui elle ressentait toujours quelque chose. Mais déménager à New York ? C'était une étape qu'elle ne pouvait franchir.

« Ecoute, tu sais que nous sommes sensés être ensemble. » Il saisit son bras et la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux. « Je l'ai su la première fois que je t'ai vu il y a deux ans. Et tu le sais aussi. Je _sais_ que tu le sais. »

Rory détourna le regard, incapable de croiser son regard. Ca lui faisait trop mal. « Non, » marmonna-t-elle, perdant sa volonté. « Non, non, non… »

Jess l'interrompit avec colère. « Ne me dit pas non juste pour que je me taise ou pour que je m'en aille. Dis moi non uniquement si tu ne veux pas être avec moi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester une dernière fois. Mais quand elle croisa son regard sombre, ses yeux brillant de passion pour elle, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. « Je… » Elle s'interrompit. Elle devint soudainement consciente du silence qui régnait dans cette pièce. _Dis non_, lui murmurait sa conscience. _Dis juste non et il s'en ira._ Mais ses lèvres ne pouvaient former ces mots. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

« Rory ? » chuchota-t-il doucement, son expression la faisant fondre. Il lui prit la main. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Rory l'écarta. « Je peux pas faire ça Jess, » s'étrangla-t-elle finalement.

« Okay, » fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. Avec un signe de tête, il se détourna et sortit de la chambre.

Rory s'affala sur un carton et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait pensé qu'elle était complètement guérit de Jess, mais le voir cette nuit avait fait ressurgir en elle une foule d'émotions qui avait surgit dans son cœur la première fois qu'il était arrivé en ville.

Elle se souvint de cette nuit. Elle se souvint de cette promenade avec lui dans le square de Stars Hollow éclairé par la lune, blaguant à propos du fait qu'il était trop cool pour l'école.

Elle se souvint de ce sourire qui était passé fugacement sur son visage, contre sa volonté, en voyant son sourire en coin.

Il avait sortit un de ses bouquins de sa poche, celui là même qu'il avait refusé de lui emprunté en lui disant « je ne lis pas beaucoup. » Elle avait alors remarqué les notes qu'il avait marqué au crayon dans les marges et il lui avait expliqué qu'il l'avait lu au moins 40 fois. Il neutralisa sa surprise avec un mystérieux haussement d'épaules et les mots « et alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire beaucoup ? » Avec un sourire machiavélique il ajouta « Bonne nuit, Rory. »

« Bonne nuit, Dodger. » Elle roula les yeux, faisant référence à un de ses romans préférés.

« Dodger ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Je te laisse chercher, » avait-elle lancé d'un ton badin.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, avec surprise et joie, elle l'entendit s'exclamer « Oliver Twist. » Elle fit un grand sourire intérieurement, ne voulant pas donner à ce voyou la satisfaction de voir qu'elle était ravie, mais en même temps elle se sentit flotter en réalisant qu'enfin il y avait quelqu'un dans cette petite ville qui pourrait vraiment faire partit de son monde.

En repensant à ses dernières années, Rory avait réalisé, alors qu'elle luttait pendant toute une année pour garder Dean et ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jess, que c'était à ce moment que tout avait commencé. Elle rumina ce que lui avait dit Jess. C'était la vérité, pendant un long moment, elle aussi avait cru qu'ils étaient fais pour être ensemble. Elle pensait qu'à travers leur longue, et souvent houleuse relation, les sentiments avaient diminué. Maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Jess avait de nouveau mis le désordre dans ses sentiments. Et ensuite, elle pensa à Dean. Après tout, il avait été le seul à conduire jusqu'à New Haven pour lui venir en aide. Et il y avait eut un moment, en fait, ça faisait plus qu'un moment, avant que Jess n'arrive et ne les interrompe. Et qu'est-ce que Dean allait dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Lindsey, et que faisait Rory au milieu de tout ça ?

Rory soupira. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il y avait une seule personne, pensait-elle, sur laquelle elle pourrait toujours compter pour l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes de garçons. Rory pensa à ça, une fois qu'elle serait de retour à Stars Hollow, elle pourrait aller jusqu'à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie pour avoir une conversation typiquement féminine.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory était heureuse de revoir Lane, et par le sourire et le câlin qu'elle reçut de sa part, elle pu croire qu'elle était aussi excitée qu'elle. Elles passèrent du temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos et Rory pu expérimenter tout ce que signifiait vivre dans l'appartement de Lane. (Rory réussit à décapiter son propre personnage durant le processus). Juste au moment où Lane récupérait un paquet de chips qu'elle avait planqué sous le plancher, afin qu'il soit hors de vue de ses colocataires gloutons, Rory commença : « alors… Jess est venu me voir. »

Lane se figea. « Tu es ici depuis 20 minutes et c'est maintenant que tu lâches ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Il est passé à mon dortoir samedi soir. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » avant que Rory puisse répondre, Lane l'interrompit. « Attends. » Apparemment, c'était une conversation qui ne pouvait pas avoir lieu sans avaler de la junk food. Elle attrapa un paquet de chips, déchirant le haut du paquet et en attrapant une poignée de chips. « Vas-y. »

Alors que Rory expliquait ce qui c'était passé avec Jess, Lane semblait surprise, l'interromppant par quelques « Oh mon Dieu ! » aux moments appropriés.

Rory conclut finalement par un « c'était affreux ! »

« Ca ne sonnait pas affreux ! » dit Lane.

« De quoi tu parles ? Jess est venu me voir deux fois ! » se défendit Rory.

« Je sais, mais c'est incroyablement romantique d'avoir ce garçon qui veut venir à toi et t'emmener au loin, » s'enjoua Lane.

Elle marquait un point, mais ce n'était pas le but de l'histoire. « La première fois que j'ai rencontré Jess, » expliqua Rory, « j'ai pensé : qu'y a-t-il de mieux ? Il est cultivé, intelligent, cultivé, a de bons goûts en matière de livres et de musique, il est mignon, mais Jess est génial une minute, et la minute d'après…Je veux dire, j'aurais pu dire oui, prendre mes affaires, et le temps que j'arrive à la voiture, il aurait sûrement changé d'avis, » termina-t-elle en essayant de se persuader qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« C'est ce qui le rend aussi génial, » lui rappela Lane. « Il est imprévisible. »

« Je crois. » Ca faisait partit du charme de Jess, elle l'admettait. C'était une de ses choses qui la faisait frissoner.

Mais les frissons n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui faire oublier tout le temps où il l'avait laissé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle songea, « tu sais, quand j'étais avec Dean, j'ai toujours su que quelque soit le problème, il serait toujours là. » Elle se souvint comment, la même nuit, Dean était venu à son secours, sans poser de questions. C'était réconfortant.

« Dean était très fiable, » acquiesça Lane.

« C'était plus que ça, » insista-t-elle. « Il est, enfin il était, tellement… Je me sentais en sécurité. Et il était si gentil avec moi. » Rory devint nostalgique, se souvenant, comment avant sa relation instable avec Jess, elle avait connu la stabilité et la fiabilité dans sa relation avec Dean. Avait-elle été dingue de balancer tout ça pour une petite passion ?

« Il était vraiment amoureux de toi, » ajouta doucement Lane.

« Ouais, je pense que j'ai réellement été stupide de le lâcher, tu sais. Je n'ai pas su l'apprécier. »

« Chaque fille doit tomber amoureuse d'un mauvais garçon. C'est la règle. C'est la raison pour laquelle les comptables parviennent à se marier, » plaisanta Lane, le visage souriant.

Elle resta avec Lane un moment, papotant à propos du groupe de Lane et de ses colocataires, récapitulant les examens finaux de Rory, et leurs plans pour l'été. Sur le chemin de chez Luke, Rory ne put empêcher son esprit d'être emporté en direction de ses problèmes de garçons. Elle avait été idiote d'abandonner Dean. Mais à propos de Jess ? Si elle était resté avec Dean, elle aurait manqué une relation qui, bien que turbulente, s'était révélée pleine d'excitation. Etre avec Jess l'avait faite se sentir vivante. Débattre avec Jess, discuter littérature avec Jess, écouter la musique de Jess, embrasser Jess…

Après tout, Jess était la première personne qui lui avait fait pensé au…

Rory rougit. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne pense pas à ça, c'était une voie trop dangereuse, et elle ne voulait pas savoir où ça pourrait la conduire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tout ce temps passé loin de la ville, elle était ici à comparer une fois de plus ses deux amours de lycée. Elle avait déjà passé des années de sa vie à les comparer tous les deux, débattant sur lequel lui convenait le mieux, et il semblait que ça n'aurait jamais de fin. Il était temps pourtant. Dean était marié et Jess était… et bien, Jess. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cela.

Elle trouva Lorelai chez Luke. Elles déjeunaient tranquillement quand sa mère la traîna dehors. « Je crois que je sors avec Luke. Je ne suis pas sûre. C'est juste une possibilité. » Après que Rory soit restée bouche bée, Lorelai lui expliqua pourquoi elle pensait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et son restaurateur favori, Rory réalisa que c'était une relation risquée, c'était probablement inévitable. Luke faisait partit de leurs vies, pratiquement de leur famille, et si être avec lui rendait sa mère heureuse, et bien elle la soutiendrait. Lorelai, après tout, avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, et ce, durant toutes ces années.

Et Luke était un homme super, certainement le meilleur.

Ca n'allait pas être facile pour eux d'être ensemble, bien que, Rory réalisa comme il était hilarant de voir sa mère être perturbé par la présence de Luke, et qui en voulant s'asseoir avait renversé tout ce qui était déposé sur la table, causant un énorme et catastrophique bruit. Alors que sa mère essayait de disparaître sous terre, que Luke nettoyait les dégâts, Rory aperçut Dean à l'extérieur. Cependant, quand elle lui fit signe, il la foudroya simplement du regard, se tourna et s'éloigna. Il semblait en colère à propos de l'autre nuit, réalisa Rory avec un petit pincement. Elle n'avait pas voulu blesser Dean en le renvoyant chez lui, mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix, vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le rattraper, et lui faire des excuses. Elle l'espérait. Dean était un bon ami et elle aurait détesté gâcher cela.

Une semaine plus tard, une excitation régnait dans tout Stars Hollow, vendredi avait lieu la nuit test de l'auberge de la Libellule, Lorelai avait invité ses amis et voisins à venir et rester pour le week end, c'était le meilleur moyen pour l'équipe pour parvenir à résoudre les derniers problèmes avant de faire venir des gens payants.

A l'auberge, tout le monde semblait être en panique. Sookie débitait des paroles inquiétantes à l'équipe de cuisine, car elle avait besoin d'en virer deux qui faisaient un excellent job. Lorelai courait partout dans l'auberge, déplaçait des objets et hurlant dans son téléphone après Tom parce que les portes de chambre n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

« Hey, j'ai changé d'avis, je veux être une ballerine, » dit-elle à sa fille.

Rory, qui était en train de placer un vase de fleurs jaunes sur une table de la salle à manger, répondit simplement « bon timing. » Elle suivit les deux propriétaires paniquées de l'auberge à l'extérieur, qui annonçaient l'arrivée des invités incessamment sous peu. Elle, ainsi que les employés, accueillirent Babette, Miss Patty, un très grincheux Taylor et les autres.

Elle s'excusa et alla vagabonder à l'intérieur, où elle tomba sur Dean luttant avec un transporteur de porte. « Hey, » le salua-t-elle, avec plus de vitalité que d'habitude.

« Hey. » Il soupira et montra la porte. « Je dois la conduire à l'étage, » marmonna-t-il en évitant son regard.

« On peut parler ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton insistant.

Dean sembla un peu agacer. « A quel sujet ? »

Rory expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait dit à Jess de partir cette nuit, qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, avec Dean fâché et qui argumentait avec elle tout le temps. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ça semble si dingue ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Je pensais que tu étais de nouveau avec lui… ou quelque chose, » dit Dean, ses yeux l'évitant toujours.

« Non, je ne me suis pas remise avec lui. »

« Et bien, je pensais que tu l'étais. »

« Et bien non. » Elle fit une pause. Ca semblait difficile de parler. La légère tension de la nuit était revenue. Cette fois c'était plus épais, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. « Mais même si j'étais retournée avec lui, en quoi ça t'aurait déranger ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Okay… »

« Et… Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec lui. »

« Parce que… parce que, il ne me traitait pas bien, c'est ça ? c'est ça ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

« C'est ça, » il fit un signe de tête, faisant un pas en avant, alors qu'il y avait seulement quelques dizaines de centimètre entre eux.

« Et tu ne voulais pas que je sois avec quelqu'un qui ne me traite pas bien parce que… tu es mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix diminua avec son rapprochement. Il la dominait, puissant mais doux, sentant l'odeur du bois.

« Exact, je suis ton ami. » Dean se pencha et Rory retint son souffle. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres maintenant…

« Dean ! » Elle entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer. Debout, de l'autre côté du hall se tenait Lorelai. « Comment ça va avec ces portes ? »

« On… On va bien, » bégaya-t-il.

Lorelai regarda derrière elle, puis devant entre sa fille et Dean. Enfin elle jeta un vague regard à Rory. Son regard sembla ennuyer sa fille. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle fit un signe de tête, et continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau de réception.

Dean fit un sourire nerveux et Rory demeura debout, paralysée. Elle avait presque embrassé Dean. Dean ! Son ex-petit ami marié. Excepté, et bien, qu'elle avait oublié qu'il était marié, pour le moment. Il était juste Dean. Et la situation entière était pire par le fait que sa mère était entrée. Incapable de bouger, Rory joua maladroitement avec une mèche de cheveux et Dean attrapa la porte et grimpa à l'étage, sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, sans reconnaître qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. En fait la tension était montée, et Rory réalisa que c'était inévitable. A la fin de la soirée, il s'était passé quelque chose, chose qui aurait dû se résoudre par un moyen ou un autre. Elle ne savait pas quelle résolution prendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Rory aida Lorelai à accueillir les invités de l'auberge. Le plus notable était Luke, qui avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs à sa mère. Bien que Lorelai était contente, elle restait songeuse. Ca ressemblait certainement à un rendez-vous. Bien sûr leur moment fut interrompu par une autre des maladresses de sa mère : lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se cogna la tête dans la porte qui était en mouvement. Après s'être écarté de Luke et remarqué le sourire moqueur de Rory, elle plaisanta : « Suis ta porte, je te verrai plus tard. »

Les choses se déroulèrent normalement, jusqu'au dîner, au moment où l'enfer démarra. Comme si sa pauvre mère n'avait pas déjà assez à faire, elle gaffait à chaque fois que Luke était dans les parages, et son ex-petit ami Jason venait d'apparaître. Rory rassura sa mère qui venait juste de rejoindre sa table pour lui demander d'aller à la maison chercher quelques CD.

Le dîner de Sookie était absolument divin. Après le dessert, Lorelai sortit tout un tas de jeux de société. Rory saisit le backgammon et s'assit pour faire quelques parties avec Tom, l'entrepreneur de l'auberge, que sa mère et elle avait appris à apprécier durant les rénovations de l'auberge. La soirée se déroulait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Rory aperçoive une tête familière aux cheveux en bataille et à l'air tourmenté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le cœur de Rory manqua un battement quand elle croisa son regard. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers Jess.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Luke a mentionné que c'était le mariage de ma mère, et tu sais comme j'adore toutes ces festivités de Stars Hollow, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« On n'est pas à un autre carnaval de ville. C'est probablement le jour le plus important de toute la vie de ma mère, et je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ça, » répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de ruiner quoi que ce soit, je suis juste venu pour te parler. » Sa voix s'adoucit en croisant son regard.

Sa voix s'adoucit et il lui jeta un regard significatif.

Rory savait qu'elle avait laissé filé sa chance de partir avec lui, refusant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, alors qu'elle avait espéré ça pendant longtemps. Mais l'ouverture de l'auberge de sa mère n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour parler de ça, spécialement depuis qu'elle avait revu Dean. « Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant, » murmura-t-elle, en essayant de se défiler, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Je dois aller chercher des CD. »

Rory s'enfuit aussi vite que ses chaussures le lui permettaient, ignorant ses appels. Heureusement, il n'essaya pas de la suivre. Elle avait besoin de temps pour penser à ça.

Elle arriva chez elle et commença à trier ses CD favoris, elle fit une pause quand elle entendit des coups à la porte de derrière. Elle l'ouvrit, trouvant Dean appuyé dans l'embrasure.

Elle le laissa entrer et le suivit dans sa chambre. Après quelques banalités polies, Dean mit le sujet qui l'intéressait sur le tapis. « Alors, euh, aujourd'hui… » Commença-t-il.

« Ouais… aujourd'hui, »

« Une journée intéressante. »

Elle fit un signe de tête nonchalant. « J'étudierai le dossier si je pouvais. »

Dean sourit. « Tu sais, je peux me tromper, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai le sentiment que si ta mère n'entre pas quand elle… »

« Dean… » le coupa Rory.

« Oui ? »

« Lindsey ? » dit-elle.

Dean lui expliqua que le mariage battait de l'aile, malgré tous ses efforts. Rory attendit en silence, partagée entre peur et excitation. Une part d'elle était heureuse quand elle réalisa que Dean l'aimait toujours, mais une autre part voulait désespérément l'entendre dire qu'il était heureux avec sa femme et qu'il la laisse seule. Ca aurait tellement simplifié les choses.

« Je suis désolée que tu ne sois pas heureux, » dit-elle simplement.

« Je serais encore heureux, » dit-il, se rapprochant d'elle pour parler. « Les choses se produisent pour une raison… pas vrai ? » Il lui attrapa le bras.

« C'est vrai. »

Dean se pencha pur coller son front contre le sien et ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux de Rory qui dit : « je ne peux pas croire que ce… que nous… » Elle tourna la tête. Dean était là. Dean était marié. Dean, son premier amour. Et ils étaient sur le point…

« Moi je peux, » chuchota-t-il, interrompant le fil de ses pensés.

Dean se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser, essayant de venir à bout de ses émotions conflictuelles. Dean la pencha, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit et il s'allongea sur elle.

Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience sur ce terrain. Le temps filait, et alors que Dean l'embrassait, caressant son corps, son esprit commença à s'éclaircir quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était dans son lit. Quelqu'un d'inopportun.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'est pas qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir ce pas – elle l'était. Elle était assez mûre. Mais… il était marié. Et bien qu'elle l'ait toujours aimé, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire ça.

Elle interrompit le baiser. « Dean – arrête. Tu dois arrêter. » Finalement, elle le poussa brusquement, se redressa pour s'asseoir.

Dean se mit debout, trébuchant en arrière. « Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on… »

« Je ne peux pas. » Rory secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée Dean, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses que ta mère n'approuverait pas ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma mère. C'est toi. Et Lindsey. »

Dean soupira de frustration. « Je te l'ai dit, ça ne fonctionne pas avec Lindsey. Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur, je t'aime Rory. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, c'est pas bien. » Elle se ressaisit. « Tu dois t'en aller. »

« Bien, » grogna Dean. Il tourna les talons, et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Rory rentra les épaules, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu le contrarier. Peut-être qu'elle avait eut tort de renvoyer Dean. il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait après tout. Rory envisagea un instant de le poursuivre, pour s'excuser, mais elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de fille. Elle savait qu'il y avait un moment où elle avait brisé tout ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Dean.

C'était fini, pour toujours.

Elle entendit la porte claquer, et sa mère appeler « Rory ? » Elle se sentait trop épuisé émotionnellement pour bouger, alors elle resta assise sur son lit, secouée de silencieux sanglots. Lorelai vint la retrouver.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu as raté quelque chose ! » continua sa mère. Rory entendit se pas dévaler les escaliers alors qu'elle continuait à divaguer. « Attrape tes CD et retournons rapidement à l'auberge, avant de manquer autre chose ! Cette soirée était dingue ! Wow, toutes les choses qui se sont passées ! De grosses choses, tout ce que j'ai à te raconter ! Laisse moi juste te raconter le meilleur morceau : Kirk… courant tout nu… à travers le square ! »

Rory se leva et sortit de sa chambre pendant que sa mère continuait à jacasser : « Bien sûr avec tout mon emploi du temps et ma préparation minutieuse, j'ai oublié d'emporter mon appareil photo. Avec tout ce que j'ai appris, sans blague, je ne retiens pas que Kirk appareil photo. »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement en voyant la mine qu'affichait Rory. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie ? » Elle posa ce qu'elle était venue prendre sur la table et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« J'ai eut une dispute avec Dean, » marmonna Rory.

« Avec Dean ? » répéta-t-elle. « Quand as-tu vu Dean ? »

« Il est passé tout à l'heure. »

« Il est venu ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Lorelai lui passa le bras autour des épaules la faisant avancer. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, un léger désappointement dans la voix.

« En quelque sorte, » grommela Rory. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Et bien, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous à l'auberge plus tôt. »

« Oh, ouais, » se souvint Rory, l'anéantissement se peignant sur son visage.

« Raconte moi tout. » Lorelai entraîna sa fille dans le salon et elles s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Dean est venu, et il m'a dit que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas avec Lindsey. On a commencé à s'embrasser et il m'a allongé sur le lit. »

Lorelai ferma les yeux. « Et ensuite ? »

« Et bien, il ne s'est rien passé, » elle rassura sa mère. « Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer, parce qu'il était marié, » elle se trouvait vertueuse.

« Et ça l'a mit en colère ? » dit sa mère en la réconfortant.

« Ouais. » Rory fronça les sourcils. Ca l'avait réellement mise en colère que Dean réagisse comme ça. C'était pas bien.

Apparemment sa mère était du même avis. « Ca n'aurait pas… » grogna-t-elle.

« Maman, stop ! C'est un gentil garçon, » protesta Rory.

« Les gentils garçons ne trompent pas leur femme, » remarqua Lorelai. Après une petite pause, elle ajouta : « tu sais, je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Rory observa sa mère de ses yeux bleus larmoyants. « Tu m'as bien élevée. Mais… aurais-tu vraiment été déçue si j'avais couché avec Dean ? »

Lorelai soupira. « J'aurais été un peu bouleversé, je pense. Dean est marié après tout. » gentiment elle continua. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été contrarié si… enfin je veux dire, idéalement j'aurais préféré que tu attendes d'être en maison de retraite.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Rory. « Je ne pense pas que ça se produira de cette façon. »

« Je sais. Tu es la fille de ta mère après tout. Mais fais en sorte de le faire avec quelqu'un de célibataire. »

Rory appréciait les efforts de sa mère pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation. « Je le ferais. »

« Bien. Maintenant j'ai quelques infos pour toi. » Avec les yeux brillants, Lorelai relatant les faits qui s'étaient déroulés durant la soirée à Rory – qui commença à pousser de petits cris stridents.

« Tu as embrassé Luke ? Oh mon Dieu ! » Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Lorelai.

Rory sourit, elle était si contente que sa mère soit heureuse. Une petite pointe d'inquiétude la traversa. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que la ville va dire ? Qu'est-ce que Taylor… »

« Rory ! » protesta Lorelai. « Laisse moi être heureuse ! »

« Sure. » Rory sourit. Sa mère et Luke. Après toutes ces années.

« Et à propos d'évènements étranges, j'ai remarqué la présence de Jess à l'auberge. Une idée de ce qu'il faisait là ? » demanda Lorelai.

« Je m'occupe de ça, » dit Rory, gémissant intérieurement. Avec tous ces évènements avec Dean, elle avait oublié Jess. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

« Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'auberge pour se boire un café ? » suggéra Lorelai.

« Oh, ça sonne si doux à mes oreilles. »

Rory était assise sous le porche, sirotant un café, et Lorelai, Sookie et Luke s'occupaient de Kirk nu. Elle était sortie aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu, voir Kirk habillé n'était déjà pas ce qu'elle préférait alors nu… elle préférait ne pas y penser.

La température dehors était idéale. La chaleur de l'été rendait la nuit agréable. Elle resta assise, le dos appuyé contre le porche, à observer les étoiles. Après quelques temps, elle se dit qu'elle avait eut sa dose de drame.

« Hey, » entendit-elle quelqu'un murmuré. Elle se tourna, posa sa tasse de café, et remarqua que Jess avançait d'un pas tranquille dans sa direction. Il portait un jean et une chemise noire à manches courtes, semblant toujours aussi stupéfiant.

L'estomac de Rory fit un saut périlleux. « Hey, toi, » répondit-elle.

« Comment vont les choses avec le boy-scout ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Comment est-ce que tu… »

« Je l'ai vu partir d'ici juste après toi, » expliqua-t-il. Avec une pointe d'agressivité il ajouta : « vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ? Parce que je croyais qu'il était marié. »

« Il est marié. » Rory haussa les épaules, fixant ses chaussures. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle parlait de ça à Jess, mais elle poursuivit. « Il voulait couché avec moi, mais je ne voulais pas, il est partit assez contrarié. » Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules pour faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Tu plaisantes ? Quel abruti, » grommela Jess.

« Si je me souviens bien c'est exactement ce que tu as fait non ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Oh, ça va, c'était il y a longtemps, » argumenta-t-il, la prenant apparemment au sérieux.

« C'est ok. Je plaisantais. » Rory ne savait pas pourquoi, mais parler à Jess la faisait sourire. « Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le visage tourné dans sa direction. Leurs hanches se touchaient. Il posa ses mains sur son dos. « J'ai tout fait de travers, » dit Jess doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Venir te voir comme ça, te dire de venir avec moi. » Il fit une pause et elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je réfléchissais à ça, et je me disais, qu'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est que tu vas à Yale. Je ne veux pas être celui qui t'a empêché d'accomplir tes rêves. »

« Jess… » commença-t-elle, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Ne dis rien, Rory. » Jess s'étira les bras et les jambes, s'allongeant presque. « C'était nul de vouloir que tu quittes Yale, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai. Je veux être avec toi. Et je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. » Il approcha sa main de son visage et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je pense que tu le sais aussi. »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. « Jess, je… je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais tu es parti. Deux fois. Je ne peux pas juste oublié, et laisser ces sentiments m'envahir maintenant, attendant que tu me quittes à nouveau. Ca fait trop mal. »

« Je sais que j'ai merdé dans le passé. Mais j'ai changé, je le jure. Je sais comment faire fonctionner cette relation maintenant, je sais comment communiquer. Le bouquin me l'a expliqué. »

« Le bouquin ? » Rory le regarda comme s'il était fou. De quoi diable parlait-il ? Elle devait se tromper mais il semblait gêné.

« Juste – laisse tomber. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Leur regard se croisèrent et Jess prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour rassembler du courage. Il prit sa main et entrecroisa leurs doigts.

« Rory… Je t'aime. On appartient l'un à l'autre. Juste… s'il te plaît. J'emménagerai à nouveau ici. J'emménagerai à Yale avec toi, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, on peut le faire. Donne moi juste une autre chance. Je ne te laisserai pas cette fois. Je te le promets. » Ses yeux semblait implorer.

Le cœur de Rory vacilla. Elle se souvint de leur premier baiser, au mariage de Sookie, il y a tout juste deux ans. Contre toute attente il restait ici, sans bouger. Elle l'observa, il était toujours le beau, intelligent et attirant garçon qui avait réussit à tracer son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. elle avait beaucoup risqué en quelques mois, sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui, mais en vain, elle avait fini par le rejoindre à New York parce qu'elle avait besoin de le voir.

« Je reviens, » lui avait-il dit quand elle avait demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, la voix chargé d'émotions.

« Pourquoi ? » avait-elle demandé, espérant secrètement que c'était pour elle qu'il était là.

« J'avais envie, » dit-il tranquillement, sans s'engager, mais montrant tout de même à Rory que c'était elle la raison de son retour. Con cœur s'était serrée, elle s'était brusquement approchée de lui et l'avait embrassé, malgré toute sa raison.

Dans le présent, toute la chimie qui existait entre eux, tous les sentiments mélangés de joie et de panique l'envahissait de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda-t-il, ayant lui-même un sourire en coin.

« Toi, » répondit-elle simplement. Elle était encore là, la chimie entre eux. Mais maintenant, elle réalisa, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'y avait rien pour la retenir, pas de petit ami qui retenait sa conscience. En même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas impuissante. Son esprit était clair, après des années de relations conflictuelles avec Jess, elle était sûre que si elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'embrasser elle pouvait probablement s'éloigner de lui.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. A un moment, elle hésita, plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle embrassa Jess. Contrairement au baiser échanger plus tôt dans la soirée, Rory oublia toute logique et se perdit dans la passion et le désir. Il l'enlaça de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

Au bout d'un moment – qui dura des minutes ou des heures, Rory n'en avait aucune idée – elle s'écarta légèrement.

« Quoi ? » soupira-t-il.

« Jess… Je veux juste que tu saches… Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle sérieusement. C'était trop difficile de nier.

Il sourit largement et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. « je suis content de te l'entendr edire, mais je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Oh oui. » Il la regarda amoureusement durant un moment avant d'entamer un autre baiser.

« Rory ? Est-ce que… Oh mon Dieu ! » Quand Rory se tourna vers l'entrée de l'auberge, elle vit sa mère se figer.

« Hum… J'aurais dû faire attention à ça, » lui chuchota Rory.

« Sûrement, » murmura-t-elle. « Je vais y aller. »

Rory se leva, lissant hâtivement sa robe et ses cheveux, et se dirigea vers sa mère, qui n'avbait pas franchit le seuil de son auberge. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Lorelai, une légère accusation dans la voix.

« Maman, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Jess, mais je – je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, » dit Rory maladroitement.

Lorelai soupira. « Wow, okay. Trop de romantisme pour cette nuit. »

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord, » concéda Rory. « Mais Jess est… il est différent maintenant. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je peux t'assurer qu'il l'est. »

« Hmm… Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec le livre, » proposa Lorelai.

« Il a déjà mentionné un livre, » remarqua Rory.

« J'ai vu Jess avec un livre sur le développement personnel au mariage de Liz, » gaussa Lorelai.

Rory la regarda avec incrédulité. « Jess chez le Dr Phil ? Ca semble bizarre. »

« Je sais, » sourit Lorelai. « Il va me falloir du temps pour accepter que Jess ait changé. »

« C'est dur à croire, » admit Rory. « Mais il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est pas contenté de conduire jusqu'ici et de me dire qu'il m'aimait avant de partir cette fois. »

« Wow, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et ne s'est pas enfuit cette fois, » se moqua Lorelai.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu m'appuis cette fois, » supplia-t-elle.

Lorelai sourit. « Okay. Si tu veux à nouveau prendre ce risque, et bien, c'est ta décision. Je veux dire, il n'est pas marié lui, non ? » elle taquina sa fille en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Rory fusilla sa mère du regard.

« Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas drôle. » Lorelai essaya de figer son expression, mais un sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Ce match de tennis verbal pris fin quand Lorelai vit un certain garçon dans l'ombre. « Hum… Je crois… enfin, je vais juste… » Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne excuse, alors elle fit un petit sourire à sa fille et s'en alla à parler à Luke.

Rory se dirigea vers Jess qui était debout dans sous le porche. « C'est bon, » lui dit-elle. « Je pense que ma mère est okay avec ça. Ou en tout cas, elle fait semblant de l'être. »

« Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à lui prouver que je suis devenu plus fiable. » Tout en disant cela, Jess la prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que vous le ferez, monsieur, » elle fit un large sourire.

Jess l'embrassa doucement, puis plus passionnément, puis encore plus. Les choses auraient pu se précipiter avant qu'il arrête et dise : « on ferait mieux d'arrêter. Je pense pas que ta mère apprécierait qu'on fasse cela sous le porche de son auberge, tu ne crois pas ? »

Rory sourit. « Probablement pas. » Elle frémit légèrement. « En plus, après ce soir, je ne veux pas penser à ça avant un moment. »

« Ah oui. Je peux voir ça. Juste, fais moi savoir quand tu seras prête à y penser, » il fit un large sourire.

« Oh, je le ferai, » assura-t-elle. « Actuellement, j'ai déjà ce genre de pensée. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Jess lui donna un autre baiser intense qui fit tourner la tête à Rory.

« Et j'y penserai encore… mais pour l'instant je vais aller me coucher. J'ai pas envie que ma mère sorte à nouveau. »

Il l'embrassa avec impudence. « Ok, je vais aller dormir à l'appartement de Luke, je doute qu'oncle Luke a envie d'être tranquille dans sa chambre. »

Rory fronça son nez. « Beurk, l'image de ma mère et Luke… »

Jess haussa les épaules. « Ca me fait un peu flipper aussi. »

Rory sourit. Après un moment, elle dit : « alors… on se retrouve pour le petit-déjeuner demain ici ? »

Jess l'attrapa pour un dernier langoureux baiser. « Je serais là, » dit-il doucement. Après l'avoir observé un long moment, il fit demi tour et s'en alla.

Rory regarda sa silhouette disparaître dans les ténèbres se sentant exaltée. Elle avait Jess. Et cette fois, elle était confiante, il n'irait nulle part.


End file.
